fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
EarthBound 2: Destiny's Call
Not to be confused with MOTHER 3, which has been unofficially referred to as EarthBound 2. '' 'EarthBound 2: Destiny's Call' (known as MOTHER 2.5 in Japan) is a 2017 role-playing video game being developed by Brownie Brown, HAL Laboratory, and Creatures Inc. and published by Nintendo. Set several years after the events of the original game, Ness discovers his unlimited power and the accidental abuse of it is slowly transforming his body into a robotic one and the only cure is a potion made from the legendary Fruits of Foresight. Ness reunites with his friends and they set out into the far reaches of Eagleland as well as entirely new areas in order to locate the fruits before Ness becomes a heartless robot. However, they are not the only ones searching for the fruits as the mysterious Quakarma organization has framed the team for the disappearance of several individuals while still hunting for the fruits themselves. ''Destiny's Call will be released on the Nintendo Switch during the third quarter of the fiscal year 2017 with its companion game EarthBound Origins being released sometime following the launch. Gameplay Destiny's Call plays similar to previous games in the Mother ''series with the player controlling four characters who explore the various regions of the game in search of the fruits. While in the overworld, the player witnesses events and controls the characters in a style similar to ''EarthBound ''[as opposed to the top-down perspective of ''Mother 3]; the overworld also allows the player to interact with objects, chat with other characters, obtain items, and brawl with foes. Winning battles against the enemies reward the party with experience points and sometimes money and items. Experience points will gradually build up and level up the characters, enhancing their stats, increasing their psychic points and health, and learning new abilities. Similar to the previous two games in the series, enemies can be seen in the overworld and once they are bumped into, the game dissolves into combat mode. A circle will appear before entering battle with green meaning the party has the advantage, red meaning the enemy has the advantage, and a neutral circle meaning the battle will start normally. Battles typically begin with a planning phase where the party can choose to attack, heal, use an item, et cetera and then the enemy/enemies attack. Status ailments can occur on either side and a list of them is below. New features in the game include an enhanced storage system ala Pokémon, which sorts the storage into GEAR items, KEY ITEMS required to progress the story, RESTORATION ITEMS item that restores Health and/or PSI/PK points, and MISC items. Jeff also has a TECH section which gives him room to store items such as the Broken Trumpet, the Rusted Bear Trap, and other items. Along with this, the rhythm-based combos and dashing from '' MOTHER 3 return, albeit slightly altered. Items Status Ailments Story Similar to '' Mother 3, the game is separated into eight chapters which focus on the main characters seeking the Fruits of Foresight in order to restore Ness - the leader of the party - back to a fully human state. All of the chapters are focused on a specific fruit, save for the first chapter. Chapter 1: Robo Arigato The year is 200X. It has been over 10 years since the fall of Giygas. Onett, a small town in West Eagleland. Ness's home. Ness awakens from slumber and looks out the window of his room for what feels like a new day for Eagleland and the young adventurer. He sees Onett finally rebuilt after years of hard labor by the Quakarma Organization, who chose Onett as the first location to transformed into their first ever Chronocity: a city or town that updates constantly with new technology similar to a video game. He relieves himself of his bed before leaving the house and setting out into the city. Chapter 2: To Boldly Flee Chapter 3: Chapter 8: A Long Day's Fight After retrieving all of the Fruits of Foresight, the team heads back for Onett in order to create the cure Characters Ness ' Favorite Thing: ' Rocking artists include the Rolling Stones, Green Day, and The Beatles Hometown: ' Onett, West Eagleland '''Weapons-Usable by Ness: ' Baseball bats, Sticks, Slingshots, and Yo-Yos. Once a humble teenager from the town of Onett, Ness discovered he was one of the Chosen Four, a group of people destined to save the world from the evil Giygas. He has now grown into a strong young man with powerful psychic abilities following his expedition across the world in search of the Your Sanctuary locations. An unfortunate side effect of this power is being the target of various organizations - notably the Quakarma Organization - who want to use his power for their own means. Now Ness reunites with his friends in search of the Fruits of Foresight in order to stop the spread of his mechanical infection. PSI Abilities Ness retains many of his PSI/PK abilities from EarthBound with the addition of PK Freeze and PSI Starstorm - two moves he is able to use in Super Smash Bros. games - and below is the level-up list for all of his moves. Hide List= |-| Show List= *'Level 2: '''Lifeup α *'Level 4: Hypnosis α *'Level 6:' PK Freeze α *'Level 8:' PSI Rockin α *'Level 10:' Healing α *'Level 12: '''Shield α and Paralysis α *'Level 16: PK Freeze β *'''Level 18: PSI Flash *'Level 20:' Lifeup β *'Level 22:' PSI Starstorm and Healing β *'Level 23:' PSI Rockin β *'Level 26:' Hypnosis β *'Level 27:' PK Freeze *'Level 29:' Paralysis β *'Level 34:' Shield β *'Level 36: '''Lifeup and Teleport *'Level 40:' PSI Flash β *'Level 44:' PSI Starstorm Ω *'Level 48:' PSI Rockin *'Level 52:' Teleport β *'Level 53:' Healing *'Level 57:' PK Freeze *'Level 61:' PSI Flash *'Level 67:' Lifeup *'Level 70:' PSI Flash and PSI Rockin |-| Paula ' Favorite Thing: ' Hope '''Hometown: ' Twoson, West Eagleland Weapons-Usable by Paula: ' Frying pans, Gloves, Slingshots, and Yo-Yos. Paula Polestar is one of the most gifted psychics in Eagleland and is known in the town of Twoson for her amazing usage of PSI/PK abilities. She is also the current love interest of Ness, causing some to believe her to be a typical girl until her powers are truly revealed. Now Paula and her family have become targets of the Quakarma Organization due to their relation to Ness and therefore their preschool has been condemned and Paula's parents to be sent into custody. Paula is the first to discover Quakarma's true intentions and gladly joins Ness on his adventure to find the Fruits. PSI Abilities Paula once again retains all of her PSI/PK abilities along with the Pray command. However, she now has access to two moves introduced in this game: PK Whirlwind deals constant damage to enemies and PSI Slumber causes enemies to fall asleep. Paula can also learn Healing, which returns from previous entries in the series. Below are her level-up list and Pray effects. PSI/PK Level-Up List Hide List= |-| Show List= *'From Start: PK Freeze *'From Start:' Shield *'Level 3:' PK Fire *'Level 6:' PK Whirlwind *'Level 8:' PSI Thunder *'Level 11:' PK Freeze β *'Level 14:' Healing and PSI Magnet *'Level 17:' PK Fire β *'Level 21:' Offense Up *'Level 24:' PSI Magnet *'Level 25:' PSI Thunder β and PK Whirlwind β *'Level 26:' Shield β *'Level 29:' Defense Up *'Level 31:' PK Freeze *'Level 35:' PSI Slumber *'Level 37:' PK Fire *'Level 40:' Offense Up *'Level 43:' Healing *'Level 46:' PK Freeze *'Level 51:' Shield *'Level 54:' Defense Up *'Level 57:' PSI Thunder *'Level 60:' Shield and PK Whirlwind *'Level 64:' PK Fire |-| Jeff ' Favorite Thing: ' Inventing Hometown: ''' Winters, South Foggyland '''Weapons-Usable by Jeff: Guns, Beams, and Slingshots. Jeff Andonuts is something of a child genius; from a young age, he was able to assist his father, Doctor Isaac Andonuts in the repair of various inventions until his father left his family at age 5. After his mother died several years later, Jeff was relocated to the Snow Wood Boarding School in Winters, which was ironically close to his father's laboratory. In his present form following his adventure with Ness, Jeff is under heavy fire from the police for being a key member in the disappearance of his own father. This once celebrated teen has now become a fugitive on the run. Tech Abilities While Jeff does not possess any psychic powers, he does gain the Tech ability in battle. The Tech ability allows him to construct buildings to protect his party and damage enemies. Jeff's abilities are only increased by either leveling up or learning it from various individuals and below is the list of abilities Jeff learns; Hide List= |-| Show List= *'From Start:' Bottle Rocket Sentry Lv. 1 *'Level 3:' Barrier Lv. 1 *'Level 5:' Health Generator Lv. 1 *'Level 8:' Psychic Restoration Device Lv. 1 *'Level 10:' Bottle Rocket Sentry Lv. 2 *'Talking to Everdred in Onett:' PAIN-B-GIN Prototype Lv. 1 *'Level 13:' Barrier Lv. 2 *'Level 15:' Reflector Lv. 1 *'Level 17:' Psychic Restoration Device Lv. 2 and PAIN-B-GIN Prototype Lv. 2 *'Level 20:' Health Generator Lv. 2 *'???:' The Lazarus Machine Lv. 1 *'Level 22:' |-| Poo Favorite Thing: '''Mirrors '''Hometown: '''Dalaam, high in the Chommo mountains. '''Weapons-Usable by Poo: Swords and Training Equipment. Once destined to be the next king of Dalaam, Poo's reputation was shattered by one of his own people: a mysterious figure only referring to himself as Yokuba, who told of the "malicious intentions" Poo possessed and was going to use upon his people should the current king die. Poo sought more information and stalked Yokuba for years until discovering he had murdered the Star Master; the prince responded by engaging Yokuba in a sword fight, which lost Poo his eye and leads to his public dismissal from the palace. PSI Abilities As with the other two party members with PSI/PK abilities, Poo retains all of his abilities from his previous adventure with Ness with the addition of new ability PK Time will stop all other party members and enemies from moving along with returning abilities PK Ground and PSI Beam. Below is Poo's level up list. Hide List= |-| Show List= *'Level 15: '''Lifeup α, Lifeup β, Healing α, Healing β, Shield α, Shield , PK Freeze α, PK Freeze β, PSI Thunder α, and PSI Thunder β *'Level 16:' Shield β *'Level 17:' Teleport α *'Level 18:' Teleport β *'Level 21:' Magnet α *'Level 24:' Brainshock α *'Level 27:' Magnet Ω *'Level 30:' PSI Beam α *'Level 33:' PK Freeze Ω *'Level 36:' Healing γ *'Level 41:' PK Time α *'Level 44:' Brainshock Ω *'Level 46:' Lifeup γ *'Level 49:' PSI Beam, Shield, and PK Time Ω *'Level 52:' Healing Ω *'Level 55: 'PK Ground *'Level 58: 'PSI Thunder Ω *'Level 61: 'PSI Starstorm α and PSI Beam γ *'Level 64: 'PSI Beam Ω *'Level 67: 'PSI Starstorm Ω |-| Bestiary ''Main article: EarthBound 2: Destiny's Call/Bestiary '' A returning feature from ''MOTHER 3 is a bestiary, this time known simply as Battle Bestiary. It details weaknesses, strengths, abilities, and much more about various enemies and bosses. Hidden bosses are also included. For those who want spoilers, the hidden bosses are Soundtrack Those who download the game through My Nintendo will also receive a digital download of the soundtrack, otherwise known as Sweet Harmony: EB 2: Destiny's Call OOST.A physical release has yet to be announced. Tracklist Companion Game Main article: EarthBound Origins On June 2nd, 2016, a companion game for the Nintendo 3DS was announced under the name EarthBound Origins. '' Origins features a story taking place before the events of '' EarthBound Beginnings ''primarily focusing on Ninten's parents George and Maria discovering Giegue (who would later become Giygas) and the first investigation of their disappearance. Four new characters are to become playable: Nicholas - the private eye leading the case, Ramona - Nicholas's girlfriend and psychic, Thomas - a chef who witnessed the disappearance, and Marcus - Nicholas's childhood friend and college student. A new mechanic in the game is countering, which allows the party to counter enemy attacks by pressing during an enemy turn. Counter too late and the attack will do less damage and counter too early and the attack will do more damage. Trivia/References Trivia *This is the first ''EarthBound ''game not to feature Shigesato Itoi as part of the staff of the game. However, many of the references he added to all previous games return. In the credits, he is credited under "Special Thanks". *The creator of the game idea, AngryLittleYoshi, has stated if the X was removed from 200X, it would be 2005. This is false as there are references to media released past that year. *Despite all of the references, no internet memes are used. This choice was made to make the game appeal to those who grew up with ''EarthBound ''on SNES and those who are new to the series without resorting to internet humor. References *''EarthBound Beginnings/MOTHER '' - Big Woodohs, B.B. Gang Members, Psycho Cars with a new variant known as Psycho Taxis, and Omega Saucers return from this game. The junkyard found in Hagenemak also has parts of E.V.E. and the tank used in the battle against R7038. Finally, when Ness dies at the hands of the final boss, the typical return screen is replaced by Ness learning of Giegue from Ninten and Maria. *''EarthBound - The game is a direct sequel and many of the changes that occurred in the post-game return. Some examples include; **Frank leader of the Sharks is apparently serving community service time at the burger shop in Onett. Talking to him will cause him to remember when he was among one of the most powerful men in Eagleland. **Onett, Twoson, and Threed are no longer overpopulated with enemies from the first game. However, Nasty Lil' Piles and No Good Flies can still be found in Threed, Unassuming Local Guys (now known as Unassuming Homeless Guys) and Cranky Ladies can still be found in Twoson, and Spiteful Crows can still be found in Onett. All of the enemies mentioned are found in smaller numbers. **Stoic Club has been transformed into The Lazy Cowpoke Stop'n Go and one of the patrons is a younger Flint from MOTHER 3. *''Flowers for Algernon ''- The bakery in Twoson is now named "Donner's Bakery" reference to the location of the same name from the novel and Apple Kid has named his mouse Charlie, a reference to the main protagonist of the novel. *''Good Will Hunting'' - The name of the track that plays when fighting either the Territorial Oak or the Big Woodoh is named "Hatred of Them Apples", a reference to the line "How do you like them apples?" from the movie. *Green Day - Ness has a poster of the cover of this band's album American Idiot on his wall. A street in Fourside is now known as Broken Dream Boulevard, a reference to the song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". *Japanese folklore - The Kooky Kappa enemies encountered in both Magicant and while riding Tessie in Winters are based on kappas from this folklore. *''MOTHER 3 ''- A younger Flint can be met at The Lazy Cowpoke during the course of the game. He will give the player the sidequest "Letters to Hinawa", in which Ness and co. must deliver a series of letters to Hinawa, who is traveling with her father. Poo can also learn PK Ground at level 55, similar to Kumatora. *''Overwatch ''- One of the more modern references in the game is the appearance of the logo of the eponymous organization in graffiti in Hagenemak. When examined, the description is "The world could always use more heroes. You don't know why you know that slogan." The first part of the description is a reference to a line from the character Tracer. *''Super Mario series - The enemy Insecube is similar to the Pile Driver Micro-Goomba from ''Super Mario Bros. 3. A Sparxx found in Magicant will say "Hey you! Get off of my cloud!" before engaging in battle with Ness; this is a reference to both the Rolling Stones song of the same name and the CDI game Hotel Mario. *The Beatles - The song that plays during the final boss is called Yesterday, which is the same name of a Beatles song. In one of the game's cities, an NPC asks Poo what he calls the hair on his head to which Poo replies with "Lennon". This is both a reference to ''A Hard Day's Night ''where George McCartney named his hairstyle Arthur and fellow Beatles member John Lennon. Gallery Screenshots WelcomeHome.png|Ness standing in his room. AMysteriousScene.png|Varik and Everdred working together. Escortee.png|Outside of Snow Wood Boarding School. Return to Dalaam.png|Dalaam Palace exterior. Dialogue Everdred.gif|Talking to Everdred Calling Up Escargo Express.gif|Escargo Express Varik.gif|Trying to talk to Varik Frank.gif|Buying from Frank VS. Sans.gif|Against one of the hidden bosses. VS. Porky 1.gif|Porky's pre-battle dialogue (#1) VS. Porky 2.gif|Porky's pre-battle dialogue (#2) Sprite sheets NES-99502.png|Ness PaulaFuture.png|Paula Jeff2.png|Jeff Poo2.png|Poo Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games